Gone With The Wind
by InoXShikamaru4ever
Summary: When Ino comes to live with the Nara family for a while, all havoc brakes loose. Somebody is trying to put a car dealership right on the Nara's property. But Ino and Shikamaru won't go down without a fight! InoShika, ShikaIno.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! coolio...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!**

Chapter 1

"We are going to have a few guest for a while. One of my old friends and his daughter. She is as old as you are. They are going to stay here until they can find a place to live." Shikaku was explaining to his son as he was taking a saddle off of a horse. "Is it alright with you?"

"Of course, Dad! But, why are they going to stay here? Are they moving?" Asked the man's son. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail that looked like a pineapple.

"Well... You see Shikamaru. Their house and barn burned down. Only him, his daughter and a horse made it out alive. The mother died in the fire. All of the other animals died. When they come don't try to bring up the subject to his daughter. O.K.?" Shikaku asked Shikamaru.

"I won't. I can't even imajine how hard it must be on her. Loosing her mother really young." Shikamaru said. He felt so bad for her.

Shikamaru carried the saddle to the barn and put it away. His Dad was leading the last horse into the stable.

"When will they be here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Today. Around 4:00." Shikaku told him as they both walked to their house.

"Today?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" Shikamaru was shocked that his own Dad wouldn't even tell him!

"I talked to them yesterday! You were so busy that I couldn't find the right time to tell you!" Shikamu opened the door to the house and stepped in. They sweet smell of Lunch filled the air.

"Lunch Time!" Shikamaru's mom smiled when she saw them.

"Good! I am hungury!" Shikaku washed his hands. He sat down and started to eat.

Shikamaru washed his hands slowly. He sat down.

_'Why didn't Dad tell me! He could have just stopped me and tell me!' _Shikamaru thought.

"Shikamaru?" His Mom's asked.

"Huh?" He didn't realize that the table was completely cleared. His Mom and Dad sat at the table all eyes on him.

"Are you O.K.?" His Mom felt his forehead for a temperature. Nothing.

"I'm fine." He got up and started to wash the dishes.

His parents looked at eachother with worried looks on their faces.

After Shikamaru was done with the dishes, there was a loud honk.

"Their here!" His Parents said at the same time. They scurried out the door.

Shikamaru dried off his hands and walked out of the door.

His parents were talking to a man that had blonde hair.

He walked up to his parents.

"Inoichi. This is my son Shikamaru!" The blonde man put his hand out. Shikamaru grabbed it and shook it.

"Hello." The man had a deep voice.

"It's nice to meet you." Shikamaru said.

Then a girl stepped out of behind a trailer that was hooked to the truck that they came in.

She had blonde hair. Just like her Dad. She was leading a black horse toward us. She looked really sad.

"Ino! This is the Nara Family!" Inoichi put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

She never looked up from the ground.

"Why, hello!" Shikamaru's mom said happily.

"Hi." She said blankly.

"This is Shikamaru!" Shikaku pointed to Shikamaru.

"This is Ino!" Inoichi pointed to Ino.

_'No wonder their friends...'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Hi." She said it more blankly then before.

She glanced up at Shikamaru.

He finally got to see what her face looked like.

She had stunning blue eyes. Pale skin. She was beautiful, to Shikamaru.

She blushed and looked down again.

_'Did she just blush!?_ ' He thought.

"Is this the horse that you were talking about, Inoichi?" Shikaku asked.

"Yes. Her name is Sara." Inoichi grabbed the reins from Ino and followed Shikaku.

"Well..." Shikamaru's mom didn't know what to say to Ino. So she just walked inside the house. That left Shikamaru and Ino alone outside.

"Umm..." Shikamaru didn't know what to say.

Shikaku and Inoichi walked back from the stables, they didn't even notice the 2 just staring at eachother. They walked straight into the house.

"Umm... Do you mind if I go and say goodnoght to Sara?" Ino looked at Shikamru.

"Uhh... Sure. Do you mind of I come with you?"

"Umm... Sure. It's your property."

They both started to walk towards the stables.

Shikamaru opened the door and they both walked in.

There were horses lined up. Each with a name attached to their door.

Big Daddy O.

Tex Bear.

Theadore.

Kat.

Prince Chick Yarn The First.

"Prince Chick Yarn The First?" Ino looked at the horse.

"Look! I was 3!"

And for the first time Shikamaru heard Ino Laugh.

"That's funny!" Ino punched him playfully in the arm.

"Ow!" It actually hurt!

They both started to laugh.

Ino found Sara and started to pet her nose.

"Goodnight." She whispered to the horse.

She walked away, with Shikamaru at her side.

"How long have you had your horse?" Shikamaru asked after a long period of silence.

"As long as I can remember. She was a Foster. My Dad decided to keep her. I grew up raising her." Ino said.

Shikamaru opened the door to the house.

Everyone was sitting on the couch. They looked at Shikamaru and Ino when they walked in.

They kept staring.

"What?..." Ino and Shikamaru said at the same time.

They looked at eachother.

"It's getting late. Shikamaru you have to wake up early tomorrow." Shikamaru's mom got up and rushed Shikamaru up to his room.

"Goodnight!" Ino laughed remembering 'Prince Chick Yarn The First'.

Shikamaru could tell that she was laughing about the horse.

"I was 3!" He disapeared into his room.

"Ino? You should get to bed too." Inoichi handed her suitcase to her.

Soon, Ino was on the couch in pitch black darkness.

_'I hope that I can get to sleep tonight.'_ She thought.

A few minutes later she fell asleep.

**Tell me what you think about the story so far! What is Shikamaru's Mom's name!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sooooooo sorry that I like haven't updated since like what?... March or April!! PLEASE forgive me!! That last few months of school were hecktic! And I just remembered that I even had written a story!! Stupid Summer Vacation...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

Chapter 2

**Shikamaru**

Shikamaru came running down the stairs.

"Crap!" He whispered all the way, until he got to the bottom of the stairs.

_'Why did it all of the sudden get cold?'_ He looked down and realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt...

Or pants...

Only his boxers...

"DAMMIT!!" He shot his hand up to his mouth. He remembered that Ino was sleeping on the couch. About a foot from where he was standing. He closed his eyes. Thinking that maybe if he couldn't see her, then she couldn't see him, or hear him, or feel his presence, or forget what he just said.

After a few seconds he opened his eyes.

No one.

He slowly let out a sigh of releif. He walked into the kitchen and got him a glass of water.

Then he heard a noise behind him. Then he heard footsteps. Then another noise.

_'That can't be Ino! She's was slepping the last time I checked... The only person in the house that gets up at this time is me... Then it must be a BURGLAR!!'_

**Ino**

"DAMMIT!!"

Ino's eyes shot open.

_'Who was that?'_ She thought. _'There's no way that it's Shikamaru! He wouldn't be up this early!It's still dark outside!'_

She listened closely.

Nothing.

Then she heard walking and the Kitchen light went on. She some rustling.

"A BURGLAR!" She whispered.

She got up and grabbed the first thing that she could find. A book.

_'This won't do!!'_ She thought.

She looked around the room.

A vase.

She grabbed it then backed up against the wall. She tiptoed to the edge of the doorway that led into the kitchen. She moved the vase to where it was above her head. She was ready to strike.

**Shikamaru**

_'What do I do?! UHHHHHHHH... I know! I'll bring this sucker down! I'll hit him with a frying pan!!'_ Shikamaru tiptoed to the cuppard and very quietly, but quickly, pulled out the frying pan.

He backed up against the wall.

Shikamaru slowly floated to the edge of the doorway that led into the living room. He lifted the frying pan to where it was above his head. He was ready to strike.

**Ino**

_'Alright. I'll count to 3. Then I will run in and hit that sucker in the head! Hard!!'_

**Shikamaru**

_'On the count of 3. I will run in and hit him in the head! He will never know what hit him!'_

**Ino**

_'1...'_

**Shikamaru**

_'2...'_

**Ino and Shikamaru**

_'3...'_

Ino and Shikamaru both came out into the doorway. But stopped dead in their tracks.

"Ino?" Shikamaru lowered his frying pan.

"Shikamaru?" She lowered her vase.

"I was about to Kick Your Ass!" They both said at the same time. They both started to laugh.

After their laughing moment, they both put away their "Killer" object and sat on the couch.

They both just stared at eachother.

Then, they both realized what the other one was wearing and blushed. Bright Red!

"I... I-I..." Shikamaru turned the other way and started to rub the back of his neck.

"S-Sorry!" Ino managed to stutter out. She turned the other way and hugged her arms around her knees.

The Silence felt like it was unbrakeable.

Then Shikamaru finally was brave enough to say something.

"Sorry that I woke you up."

"It's alright."

Another silence.

"I should get to work." Shikamaru got up.

Ino turned around to look at him but quickly turned back while blushing.

"Do you mind if I help?" She asked him.

"S-Sure. If you want to." Shikamaru was surprised by her answer. But he'll just go along with it.

**The chapter sucked when Ino woke up!! Well R&R I guess...**


End file.
